Code: Fast Forward
by roboticj
Summary: A new girl comes to Kadic and Odd falls for her. She is smart and a computer geek, yet for some reason, she likes him too. Following advise, Odd tries to convince her that virtualization is possible, and in turn shows her the supercomputer, which causes many problems, even after XANA has been dead. His actions, however, help the entire group stay out of trouble. OxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

A/N: And were back. Just something that's somewhat based upon _Episode 85 – Kadic Bombshell_, only with more plot to it. The story is, however, completely different and takes place after the shutdown of the supercomputer.

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" Sissy asked. It was the next year at Kadic and she, remember, was invited as a friend of the group the previous year.

"She's an exchange student from Canada," Yumi said, "You were sick when you father said it at that assembly."

"So…_** I**_ would know _**all**_ about her." Aelita said, winking at her friends (minus Sissy) to refer to her forged Canadian documents.

"Well, I don't know who she thinks she is!" Sissy screamed, "Parading around like she's all that… that's my job."

"You got that right…" Ulrich snickered, "What do you think, Odd?" He asked. Odd didn't reply.

"Odd?"

"I… think… I think she's beautiful!" he said.

"Of course he likes her." Aelita said, slightly amused. Odd ran to go after her.

"Hmm…" Jeremie said, "we can study Odd's behavior in this subject and we all can get a good grade on this year's Animal Science project!" The bell rang as students began to pile into the cafeteria. Odd did not sit with his friends, rather, sitting with the new girl and was, politely, eating as slow like a normal person. Afterward, he ran to his friends.

"Jeremie!" he shouted, "You need to tell me something smart about computers!"

"Why, Odd? New girl too smart for you?" Jeremie smirked.

"Yes!"

"Try to get her by convincing her that it is indeed possible to virtualize people into a virtual world!" Aelita suggested.

"Great idea!" He shouted, running back to her.

"Hey Julia, do you think it's possible to be teleported to a virtual world?" Odd asked.

"No. It would take forever to scan the entire atomic structure of a human and then the memory capacity to store enough data of one person's entire atomic structure would require thousands of terabyte drives in equivalence to the size of the Sears Tower in the US." Julia responded.

"I know it's possible!" Odd said.

"No, it's not. It would take a nuclear reaction to generate enough power too! No government would authorize such a project if it requires that."

"Well… I… I'll…show you!" Odd shouted desperately as Julia began walking away.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Y-yeah! We don't have classes for the rest of the day," _and XANA is dead now,_ "I can show you! Follow me!" Odd said while leading her out of Kadic's campus and towards the factory, above ground in order to not disgust her by going through the sewers.

Ulrich sat while trying to do his homework as Kiwi whined about Odd not being there.

"Quiet, Kiwi! I'm trying to do my history essay!" Ulrich yelled at the dog who retreated to his drawer.

"Odd! You better get your ass out here, right now!" Jeremie shouted from the hall. Ulrich, surprised, opened the door.

"Well, that's certainly not something I'd expect from your mouth, Jeremie." Ulrich taunted.

"Don't cover for him. I know he's gotta be in here!"

"No, he's not, but why are you looking for Odd?"

"There was a little problem with what he looked up last time he was on my computer, and Delmas thinks I did it!" Jeremie explained while handing a printout of sites visited for Jeremie's IP Address.

"Let's see… game cheats, hair gel mail order, joke websites… sounds like Odd to me." Ulrich said, reading what was printed.

"Read further."

"Alright… Jim's Disco film, Gmail account, and a Google Image Search titled 'sexy teenage girls'… I see now. And what's the big problem?"

"Delmas isn't as big a problem as Aelita…" Jeremie said, blushing.

"Well, he's not here. You can wait though, he's probably out with that new girl." Ulrich explained. Beeping was heard from down the hall.

"Why, that sounds like the Super Scan's alert!" Jeremie said, running back to his room with Ulrich in close pursuit. Aelita wasn't too far behind from climbing the staircase when they entered Jeremie's dorm.

"The Super Scan has restarted itself. That means that the supercomputer was restarted too! Ulrich, call Yumi, William, and Odd and tell them to meet at the factory."

"Odd isn't answering…"

"Wow, this is a cool lab. And those cylinders, they scan and teleport you to another world?" Julia asked.

"Yes." Odd confirmed.

"What else can it do?" Julia asked.

"It was once home to an evil computer virus named XANA that tried to destroy the world until my friends and I stopped it." Odd said heroically.

"Wow. Let me see." She said as she sat and began searching through the files on the supercomputer. Suddenly the door to the room opened as the rest of the group appeared in the room.

"Odd? What are you…" Jeremie started, "Oh… of course."

"You know what? It doesn't really matter if she knows, XANA's gone!" Odd shouted.

"That's not just it, everything for Aelita is on there too. I'll still have to run a return in time for this."

"Hey! What's this program? I can't stop it!" Julia said from the terminal. Onscreen was a familiar green background of the Return to the Past function of the supercomputer, with one exception. Normally, the program window would have the world map moving towards the left to simulate the reversal of time, this time, it was moving towards the right. The familiar white light emerged from the holographic projector as the Earth was bathed in it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

* * *

The group, still immune to Return to the Pasts, found themselves still in the lab in the exact same places as before they left. Julia, however was not with them.

"Odd, I can't believe you'd do this a second time! You're a real class act, you know that!" Ulrich shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I was only following Aelita's advice, and I quote 'Try to get her by convincing her that it is indeed possible to virtualize people into a virtual world!'" Odd imitated Aelita with a fake girl voice.

"You're just very lucky that XANA is gone. Let's get back to Kadic," Aelita said, "And, I don't sound like that."

Aelita pressed the button to the elevator, but it did nothing.

"Hmm, I guess we can go through the corridor." Yumi decided as they all began to climb the ladder. Upstairs, the factory was transformed. And by transformed, I mean not there. The exit through the corridor would now lead through a back entryway of a smaller building built on the same island.

"Odd… your little girlfriend did something here!" Ulrich shouted while tacking Odd to the ground.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I would have stopped her if you didn't come in!" Odd replied. Above the group, a large airship hovered over them. Music similar to that of the current Subdigitals continued to play. A hologram traveled beneath it, displaying the current time, date, as well as temperature of the atmosphere.

"Attention citizens, the current temperature is a comfortable 75 degrees Fahrenheit. The time is 7:20 pm on the 23rd of April." A voice boomed from the ship.

"Hey, look at that!" Yumi shouted. The hologram blinked to show the date alone.

"April 23rd, 2072?" Jeremie yelled with suprise.

"Remember everyone, today is the 50th annual celebration of the arrest of five students at Kadic Academy for placing the entire world in danger," the voice continued from above, "50 years ago, five teenagers were arrested at their residences near Kadic Academy on international charges of terrorism, watch the full story tonight on France 3."

"Does that sound familiar, or what?" Aelita asked, refering to the job they recently completed.

"I don't care if it sounds familiar, let's just get back home!" Ulrich yelled while running back to the door they had exited from, "It's locked!" he reported. They all headed around to the front of the building that now stood where the factory once did. A holographic sign was lit up stating the name of the building.

"Museum of Virtualization?" Aelita read. The building was completely deserted for the day. Inside, there were dozens of holographic screens controlled by motion sensors. Jeremie walked up to one which activated it's preprogrammed system.

"Welcome to the Museum of Virtualization. June 6th, 1994 was the repeated day reported by data uncovered inside the supercomputer you will see downstairs. One Franz Hopper had created a supercomputer as well as a computer virus he dubbed X.A.N.A to destroy France's military Project Carthage. He had used the supercomputer's power to reverse time to perfect the transfer of humans to the virtual world inside the supercomputer." A voice said while the hologram depicted Franz Hopper's video logs. Down the hall, another was activated by Ulrich.

Over several years, reversal of time repeated one single day until Hopper eventually transferred himself and his daughter to the virtual world, yet to protect the world, the supercomputer was shut down to trap XANA inside. A decade later, one Jeremie Belpois restarted the supercomputer, and he and his friends Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama allowed XANA to again attempt to destroy civilization as we know it." the voice continued.

"Years later, William Dunbar was enrolled at Kadic as well, and reported the mysterious acts of the group to the nearby authorities. With the government, and parent, consent, William became a spy and was eventually allowed into the group. One year after XANA was reported to be destroyed, enough evidence was found to convict the five other teens. The World Court decided to trial them as adults, giving them repeated life sentences in many United Nation countries, including the United States, France, and Britain." Said another voice. Its hologram displayed five mug shots of the group at the time they were arrested. "Please continue to the elevator. The remainder of the museum has been preserved since it's discovery."

"We... we get arrested today..." Yumi stammered.

"Not today, today, 50 years ago." Jeremie corrected as they all boarded the elevator. In the lab, Jeremie sat at the chair to type a few commands.

"According to the supercomputer, Odd's little girlfriend programed the supercomputer to activate every tower in the Ice Sector and used that power to fast forward time by fifty years." Jeremie explained. Odd opened his mouth to ask but…

"In English, we have a time machine on our hands." Aelita said.

"Thanks." Odd replied.

"If I can repeat the same act in reverse, we can be sent back to our time, but, we'll still be arrested. I'll just need a little while to program a return in time so we do not let William into our group, but we also have to not be suspicious to him so he doesn't report us." Jeremie continued. It was ten minutes later until the program was ready. The target destination was the factory, the day William would first enroll at Kadic. "Let's hope this works. Return to the Past… now."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

* * *

"Did it work, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. They were in the lab. Nobody else but them.

"The supercomputer marks the correct date. If everything had gone as planned, William's father will be calling Principle Delmas soon, as well as sending a fax for William's complete record. Of course, without the information of him getting kicked out of his last school. I think it would please both Yumi and Ulrich for me to intercept this fax and make his record worse, am I correct?"

"I'll answer for you, yes, go ahead!" Odd interrupted.

"Well, I'm sure William is a terrific student Mr. Dunbar. Although, I will still need his record from past schools. His last school reports that you were going to send it yourself?" Mr. Delmas said through the telephone. Jeremie had hacked the line to intercept the conversation.

"Yes, I will fax it to you momentarily," was Mr. Dunbar's response.

"Here's the fax," Jeremie reported. It appeared on the screen as Jeremie began to quickly alter the files, and then resend it to the principle.

"Alright, Mr. Dunbar, I have William's file and…"

"…and… what?"

"What the hell is this? Do you expect me to let such a terrible child into my establishment?" Delmas yelled into the phone.

"What are you talking about? I just want to get my son a good education!"

"And you want such a felon to enroll here? Look at this record! Reported car theft, gang related violence, and he put graffiti all over his last school. No! He will not be attending Kadic Academy next year. Goodbye!"

"Well, that's done. Let's move forward a few decades to see what happens." Jeremie said, reprogramming the jump back to 2072. Another beam of white light sent them back into the future. Taking the elevator, now working to move up, the five made their way to the topmost floor, which still remained much the same as the last time. They all approached the same console as before as it flashed on.

"Virtualization was introduced by five brilliant high school students that granduated from Kadic Academy nearly fifty years ago. They combined their assets to buy an abandoned factory which was promptly fixed. Down below, construction grants were given to build three more rooms, which contain a lab, scanners, and a supercomputer, all of which contributed to the first virtualization process. Although this method is now quite dated, it is the first virtualization in the history of the world. Today, virtualization happens through everyday electronics, such as our company's newest video game system which places the player inside the video game through virtualization."

"Good, we've covered this up, so let's go home!" Ulrich decided. Odd had wandered into the gift shop of the museum.

"Odd? Come on! We can't stay here!" Aelita yelled.

"I'm… I'm gonna take this with me." Odd quietly said as he grabbed an item off the shelf.

"What is it?" Jeremie asked.

"It's the – I mean our – video game system and one included game. It says on the box that is converts games from all other systems and allows players to virtualize into the game!"

"Odd, we can't take it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still mad at you for what you looked up on my computer yesterday."

"I didn't look up anything except Jim's movie 'Disco Paco'. Ulrich's the one who came in as soon as I left talking about research for an essay."

"Odd! Quiet!" Ulrich yelled.

"Alright, Odd. Go ahead and bring it with you, I can program the scanners to virtualize it for usage after we get back home. I'm doing this because I'm not mad at you anymore," Jeremie said, "but you…"

"Jeremie, calm down, let's just get home." Aelita said to calm him.

"The company requires one euro to buy that system." A computer said to Odd, who promptly paid. They all boarded the elevator back to the lab as another program was issued to get back to their original time.


End file.
